


The One Thing Left To Do

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Gross Overreactions [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Catharsis, F/F, Horror, K-pop References, Rage, Revenge, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: It's too much. Nayeon can't take it anymore. She has to find a way to end this madness. But will she have to do it alone?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Series: Gross Overreactions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671211
Kudos: 6





	The One Thing Left To Do

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this is not a very good story, but I had to write it after hearing the latest news.

Nayeon was losing her mind.

She was obsessed as he was, but in a different way. Whereas he was filled with entitlement and infatuation, she was filled with fear and loathing. No one could help her. The cops couldn’t do enough. They could ban him from Korea, but with her career there would always be opportunities for him to take in other countries. Where the hell he was getting the funds for his unnerving escapades was a mystery to her. And her pleas of course fell on deaf ears.

Nayeon would have to take matters into her own hands.

She waited until Twice’s next performance in America. Sure enough, the bastard told everyone he was on his way. Kind of a stupid mistake, really. It guaranteed his interception. Or his diversion by her direct messaging of him.

Heedlessly he took the bait.

Now all she needed was to call upon good old Uncle Sam. She didn’t bother contacting the authorities. No, they might fail. She had to leave nothing to chance, which meant getting her hands dirty. And if he had enough money to globe-trot after her, then by golly she had more than enough to fight back.

She had found some cheap motel in the middle of nowhere, renting the last room. Between its isolation and the noisy highway not far away, she thought it was as good a place as any for what she had in store. He seemed suspicious at first, and she realized she was incriminating herself by letting the blabbermouth know where she was. Soon the whole internet would know, too. But she had been careful in choosing where to lay her trap, and claiming self-defense was perilously easy in a Stand-Your-Ground state.

The motherfucker showed up late, highly suspicious it was a hoax. But it wasn’t, at least not in the way he would have expected. She opened the door for him and let him in. He handed her his stupid letter, and she said she couldn’t read it. Things broke down from there, and he was live-streaming the whole thing. Then what she had truly feared the most came to pass, and he started getting violent. Anyone watching would say that she was in reasonable fear for her life.

She made Uncle Sam proud. Or would have, if she had been the one pulling the trigger.

The twisted fool never knew what hit him. Mina had been hiding in the bathroom the whole time, and she stepped out just in time to save Nayeon. She unloaded a .32 revolver (they had recently watched _The Irishman_ ) into the back of his stupid, stupid head. The contents of his skull leaked out all over the carpet, while his livestream continued to broadcast.

They called the cops and surrendered, saying nothing. But eventually ONCEs pieced together more or less the truth. Nayeon had wanted to end things once and for all, but quickly discovered she wouldn’t have a chance in hell of pulling off her ambush herself. She couldn’t claim the right to bear arms as a foreigner, but she knew someone who could. Mina had been born in San Antonio, and with her birth certificate had no trouble buying the requisite weapon. With everything that occurred recorded from the livestream, no jury would ever convict her in that state. They walked away free women.

No one would ever mess with them again, although the personal cost to them was almost too much to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> So a few hours ago, that freak-who-must-not-be-named was in the news trying to accost Nayeon on a plane. Well, I already wrote a story about her dealing with that fool, but suddenly I felt a need to do it again. And if that motherfucker keeps doing shit, I will keep writing stories about her killing him until Nayeon is finally safe from him in real life.
> 
> And if anything does happen to her...I don't know what I might do. It's like wondering what you'd do if a huge meteor struck nearby. I mean, it can scarcely be imagined. I don't even thinking writing about it would be possible. Just thinking about it now makes my mind go blank with shock and horror. Yikes.


End file.
